warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lichtherz
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=MaisjungesE-Mail an Beltz (Brightkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Maispfote (Brightpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Halbgesicht (Lostface), Lichtherz (Brightheart) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Lichtherz (Brightheart) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Wolkenschweif |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Weißflug, Bernsteinjunges |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Schneejunges, Taujunges |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Frostfell |Familie5=Vater |FName5=LöwenherzVictoria Holmes Facebook-Seite |Familie6=Schwester |FName6=Rußpelz |Familie7=Brüder |FName7=Farnpelz, Dornenkralle |Mentor=Weißpelz, Wolkenschweif (inoffiziell) |Schüler=Häherfeder (zeitweise) |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Feuersterns Mission, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Bramblestar's Storm, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Der verlorene Krieger, Ein Clan in Not, Das Herz eines Kriegers, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans}} Lichtherz (Original: Brightheart) ist eine weiße Kätzin mit hellbraunen Flecken auf dem Rücken, einem hellbraunen Schwanz und blauen Augen. Sie hat eine entstellte Gesichtshälfte mit kahlen, rosa Narben. Dort, wo ihr eines Auge hätte sein sollen, befindet sich nur ein Krater. Eins ihrer Ohren ist zerfetzt und von dem anderen ist nur noch ein kleiner Fetzen übrig. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Maisjunges, Dornenjunges, Farnjunges und Rußjunges werden nicht namentlich erwähnt. Sie werden von Narbengesicht entführt. Dämmerwolke, Aschenfell und Nachtpelz aus dem SchattenClan holen sie mit Gelbzahn und einem DonnerClan-Suchtrupp wieder zurück. Feuer und Eis :Ihre Geschwister Farnjunges und Rußjunges werden Schüler, während sie und Dornenjunges noch in der Kinderstube bleiben müssen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Wenig später wird sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Dornenjunges zur Schülerin ernannt. Maispfote wird von Weißpelz ausgebildet. Feuerherz bewundert Maispfotes Jagdgeschick. Sie ist schockiert, als Feuerherz und Graustreif zur Strafe im Bau der Schüler schlafen müssen und auch wie solche behandelt werden. Vor dem Sturm :Auf einer Großen Versammlung warnt Feuerherz sie, nichts über die Streuner zu verraten. Später geht sie zusammen mit Sandsturm und Feuerherz auf die Jagd, da ihr Mentor Weißpelz häufig bei Blaustern ist, und deshalb wenig Zeit für seine Schülerin hat. Als Wolkenpfote von Zweibeinern entführt wird, trifft sie auf Rabenpfote, der gerade Feuerherz berichtet, wo Wolkenpfote ist. Sie kehrt zum Lager zurück und berichtet Weißpelz, wo Feuerherz und Sandsturm hingegangen sind. Gefährliche Spuren :Als Wolkenpfote als einziger der älteren Schüler zum Krieger ernannt wird, sind seine ehemaligen Baugefährten neidisch auf ihn. Wieselpfote will beweisen, dass er sehr mutig ist, deshalb geht er zusammen mit Maispfote zu den Schlangenfelsen. Eine Hundemeute greift die beiden Schüler an. Sie werden von Wolkenschweif, Feuerstern, Sandsturm und Graustreif gefunden. Wieselpfote ist schon tot und Feuerherz glaubt erst, dass auch Maispfote nicht mehr leben würde, doch Wolkenschweif bemerkt, dass sie noch atmet. Sie verliert ein Auge und ihr rechtes Ohr ist zerfetzt. Eine Gesichtshälfte ist somit entstellt. Im Heilerbau gibt Blaustern ihr den abschreckenden Namen Halbgesicht, damit sie als Kriegerin zum SternenClan gehen kann. Allerdings erholt sie sich wieder. Seit dem Ereignis hat sie eine starke Bindung zu Wolkenschweif, der sie pflegt und von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholt. Sie will zuerst nicht mehr leben, da sie sich nutzlos vorkommt. Später wird ihr aber durch Wolkenschweif klar, dass dies nicht stimmt. Sie verliebt sich in ihn und seit dem Unfall ist er immer an ihrer Seite. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Feuerstern Anführer wird, ändert dieser Halbgesichts Namen nach Anfrage von Wolkenschweif, der den Namen Halbgesicht als grausam erachtet, in Lichtherz um. Vor dem Angriff des BlutClans entwickelt Wolkenschweif zusammen mit ihr eine neue, für sie praktikable Kampftechnik, die sich das Überlegenheitsgefühl des Gegners zunutze macht: Glaubt dieser, Lichtherz mit einem Schlag auf ihre blinde Seite zu treffen, bringt diese ihn mithilfe eines schnellen Überraschungsangriffs zu Fall. Zuvor hat Lichtherz seit ihrem Unfall weder jagen noch kämpfen können. Sie setzt diese Kampftechnik erfolgreich auch gegen größere Gegner im Kampf mit dem BlutClan ein, da die vernarbte Kätzin sie durch ihre Technik verwirrt. right Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Als Brombeerkralle aufgrund eines Streits mit Eichhornpfote von Sandsturm aufgefordert wird, sich einer anderen Jagdpatrouille anzuschließen, geht er mit Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif jagen. :Als Mausefell Brombeerkralle für eine Jagdrotte braucht, sucht Lichtherz ihn. Als sie ihn nicht findet, meint sie, dass er vielleicht allein jagen gegangen wäre. Daraufhin sagt sie Mausefell, dass sie und Wolkenschweif mitkommen würden. Mondschein :Am Ende des Buches werden Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif von Zweibeinern gefangen genommen. Ein paar Katzen vermuten, dass sie absichtlich Hauskätzchen geworden sind, doch Lichtherz trauen sie das nicht zu. Ihre Tochter Weißpfote ist sehr traurig über den Verlust ihrer Eltern. Morgenröte :Lichtherz und ihr Gefährte Wolkenschweif werden mit den anderen gefangenen Katzen von einer DonnerClan-Patrouille, die von Eichhornpfote und Graustreif verlangt wird, aus den Fängen der Zweibeiner gerettet. Darüber ist ihre Tochter Weißpfote sehr glücklich. Ihre Mutter leckt sie so kräftig ab, dass sie sich wegduckt. Sternenglanz :''Folgt ''Dämmerung :Lichtherz ist wegen Wolkenschweif verärgert, da er jetzt viel Zeit mit Minka und ihren Jungen verbringt. Sie glaubt, dass Wolkenschweif mehr an Minka als an ihr interessiert ist. Das macht Lichtherz traurig, nachdenklich und wütend. :Nachdem Blattsee zum FlussClan geht, um Mottenflügel zu helfen, entschließt sie sich, Rußpelz auszuhelfen, um sich abzulenken. Blattsee wird nach ihrer Rückkehr jedoch eifersüchtig, da sie sich von Lichtherz wie eine Schülerin behandelt fühlt und sie glaubt, Lichtherz wolle sie ersetzen. Als Blattsee später mit Krähenfeder weggeht, hat Lichtherz Schuldgefühle wegen Blattsee, da sie denkt, dass Blattsee den Clan verlassen hat, weil sie nun keine Aufgaben mehr hatte, da sie diese übernommen hat. Eichhornschweif versucht sie daraufhin zu trösten und ihr klar zumachen, dass dies nicht stimmt, obwohl sie weiß, wie verbittert Blattsee deswegen ist. Sonnenuntergang :Sie hilft gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Weißpfote Blattsee, da sie und Wolkenschweif sich zerstritten haben, weil er seine Zeit womöglich lieber mit Minka verbringt als mit ihr. Sie ist jedoch froh, als Minka ihr erklärt, dass sie und Wolkenschweif ihre engsten Vertrauten im Clan seien, was Lichtherz jedoch nicht erwartet hat, da sie bisher nur Eifersucht für Minka empfunden hat. Über dieses Gespräch denkt sie lange nach und irgendwann freut sie sich über das, was Minka gesagt hat. Später verstehen sie und Wolkenschweif sich wieder besser, da Blattsee ein bisschen nachhilft und Wolkenschweif aufklärt und ihr und dem weißen Kater damit hilft, wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Nähe zurückzufinden. Wolkenschweif hat nämlich gar nicht gemerkt, dass er viel mehr Zeit mit Minka verbringt. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie trainiert Häherpfote für eine kurze Zeit, bevor er sich entscheidet, ein Heiler zu werden. Lichtherz geht nicht oft mit ihm in den Wald. Sie hält ihn hauptsächlich im Lager, damit er sich um die Ältesten kümmern kann. Das macht Häherpfote wütend. Als Häherpfote Heilerschüler wird, verspricht Feuerstern ihr, dass eines von Rauchfells Jungen ihr Schüler wird, doch es scheint, dass er sein Wort nicht hält. Immer, wenn Häherpfote versucht, seine Wahl zu erklären, wechselt sie das Thema oder sucht eine Ausrede, damit sie gehen kann. Als Weißflug von den Hunden im WindClan-Territorium erzählt, fragt sie, ob sie wirklich gehen und helfen sollen. Lichtherz denkt darüber nach und antwortet, dass sie in der Vergangenheit viel durch Hunde verloren haben und dass sie das einem anderen Clan nicht einfach antun können. Fluss der Finsternis :Als der WindClan gegen den DonnerClan kämpft, kämpft sie gegen Hellschweif. Verbannt :Sie diskutiert mit Wolkenschweif, da Fuchsjunges und Eisjunges bald zu Schülern ernannt werden. Sie sagt auch Beerenpfote, dass Feuerstern einer Katze niemals einen gemeinen Namen geben würde, da dieser sich Sorgen macht, dass Feuerstern ihn wegen seines kurzen Schweifes "Beerenstummelschwanz" nennen würde. Sie erzählt auch davon, dass Blaustern sie zuerst Halbgesicht genannt hat, Feuerstern sie aber nach Blausterns Tod in Lichtherz umbenannt hat. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Als Wolkenschweif enttäuscht ist, dass Rußpfote noch nicht Kriegerin werden kann, tröstet Lichtherz ihn. :Sie hilft Blattsee bei ihren Heiler-Aufgaben, weil es sehr viele Verletzte gibt. Lange Schatten :Sie sorgt sich um ihren Bruder Dornenkralle, da er stark hustet. Sie ist wütend auf Beerennase und Spinnenbein, weil es sie nicht interessiert, dass Dornenkralle krank ist und sie sich nur um ihren Schlaf Sorgen machen. Danach bringt Lichtherz ihren Bruder zu Blattsee. :Später erkrankt Lichtherz auch an Grünem Husten und zieht in das Verlassene Zweibeinernest zu den anderen kranken Katzen. Sie ist eine der Katzen, die miterlebt, wie Feuerstern ein Leben verliert. Sonnenaufgang :Lichtherz wird nicht oft erwähnt, aber sie zeigt viel Mitgefühl für Honigfarn und wünscht sich, die Heiler würden ein Kraut gegen Schlangenbisse kennen. Ihre Tochter Weißflug bringt Birkenfalls Junge Taubenjunges und Efeujunges zur Welt. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Sie ist wieder eine Königin und kurz vor dem Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis wird sie Mutter von Bernsteinjunges, Taujunges und Schneejunges. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission thumb|100px|left :In der Zeit, als Feuerstern mit Sandsturm den WolkenClan suchen geht, ist sie bei Rauchfell in der Kinderstube untergebracht, weil sie von Wolkenschweif ebenfalls Junge erwartet. Als Feuerstern und Sandsturm zurückkommen, ist sie immer noch in der Kinderstube und hat ihr Junges nun geboren: Weißjunges, die fast alt genug ist, um eine Schülerin zu werden. Weißjunges hätte gern mit Blattjunges und Eichhornjunges gespielt, die am Ende des Buches geboren werden, aber Lichtherz sagt, sie solle ihnen lieber nicht zu nahe kommen, da diese noch zu jung sind. Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Maispfote wird kurz mit Wieselpfote im Manga am Ende des Buches gesehen. Rußpfote sagt zu ihnen, dass sie nicht vergessen sollen, die Ältesten nach Zecken abzusuchen. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Graustreif versucht sie aus dem Zweibeiner-Käfig zu bekommen. Er schafft es, wird dabei aber selbst eingesperrt und entführt. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not :Sie ist im Lager, als Rabenpfote und Mikusch zum DonnerClan kommen und sagt, dass jemand Feuerstern holen soll. Das Herz eines Kriegers :Sie ist bei der Patrouille zu Mikuschs Hof dabei, um Rabenpfote und Mikusch zu helfen, die Streuner zu vertreiben. Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte :Distelblatt sieht sie, als sie mit weiteren Kriegern den Fuchs bekämpft. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie Lichtherz die Mentorin von Häherfeder gewesen ist. Tigerclaw's Fury :''Folgt ''Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt ''Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt}} Kurzgeschichten ''The Clans Decide :Lichtherz stimmt bei der Abstimmung wie Borkenpelz gegen Feuerstern als Anführer für alle Clans. After Sunset: The Right Choice? :Es wird von Blattsee erwähnt, dass sie Lichtherz beauftragt hat, Feuersterns Schlaf zu beobachten, da dieser noch an der Verletzung durch die Fuchsfalle leidet. Sonstiges thumb|200px *In der Originalversion der Bücher ist sie eine weiße Kätzin mit roten/orangefarbenen/rotbraunen Flecken. *Sie respektiert, dass ihr Gefährte Wolkenschweif nicht an den SternenClan glaubt.Erin Hunter Chat 2 *In ''In die Wildnis wird entweder Lichtherz oder ihre Schwester Rußpelz als grau-weißes Junge beschrieben. *In den deutschen Mangas Graustreif und Millie sowie in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird Lichtherz fälschlicherweise als Helles Herz übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen der beiden Mangas wurde dies verbessert. *In Graustreif und Millie ist ihr fehlendes Auge einfach nur geschlossen und sie ist gescheckt. *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie als weiß-gelbe Kätzin beschrieben. *Sie wird häufig mit goldbraunen Flecken beschrieben. *In Gefährliche Spuren und Der geheime Blick wird sie als rot-weiße Kätzin beschrieben. *In Morgenröte wird sie als weiß-rötliche Kätzin beschrieben. *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird sie einmal Lichtfell genannt. *Kate Cary gab ihren Namen als Junges, Brightkit, auf ihrem Blog bekannt.Kates Blog Familie *Gefährte: Wolkenschweif *Töchter: Weißflug, Ambermoon *Söhne: Snowbush, Dewnose *Mutter: Frostfell *Vater: Löwenherz *Schwester: Rußpelz *Brüder: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Großmütter: Rotbrust, Fleckenschweif *Großvater: Wuschelpelz,Vickys Facebook-Seite Kleinohr *Tanten: Buntgesicht, Goldblüte *Onkel: Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote, unbekanntes Junges *Halbtante: MisteljungesKates BlogVicky Facebook-Seite *Halbonkel: Schneejunges, LangschweifVickys Facebook-Seite *Cousinen: Sandsturm,Vickys Facebook-Seite Rauchfell Bernsteinpelz, Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke *Cousins: Aschenpelz, Wieselpfote, Brombeerstern, Birkenfall, Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Fuchssprung *Cousine/Cousin: Unbekanntes, hellgraues, geflecktes Junges *Nichten: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Saatjunges, Lilienjunges, *Neffe: Maulwurfpfote *Großnichte: Kirschpfote *Großneffe: Maulwurfpfote *Enkelinnen: Taubenflug, Efeusee, Leafkit,Kates Blog Honeykit *Enkel: Larkkit Character Art Lichtherz.S.hellbraun.byTau.png|Schülerin Lichtherz.S.hellbraun.v.byTau.png|Schülerin, alternativ (verletzt) Lichtherz.K.hellbraun.byTau.png|Kriegerin Lichtherz.Schülerin.byTau.png|Schülerin, alternativ (Originalversion) Lichtherz2.Schülerin.byTau.png|Schülerin, alternativ (Originalversion, verletzt) Lichtherz.byTau.PNG|Kriegerin, alternativ (Originalversion) Lichtherz.Manga1.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (G&M Mangaversion nach deutschem Aussehen) Lichtherz.Manga1.ginger.byTau.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (G&M Mangaversion nach Originalaussehen) Lichtherz.Manga2.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (RA Mangaversion nach deutschem Aussehen) Lichtherz.Manga2.ginger.byTau.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (RA Mangaversion nach Originalaussehen) Lichtherz.S.gelb.byTau.png|Schülerin, alternativ (gelb-weiß) Lichtherz.K.goldbraun.byTau.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (goldbraun-weiß) Lichtherz.K.cotc.byTau.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (CotC Version) Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Blaustern:' ''Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um zwei Jungen des Clans ihre Namen als Schüler zu geben. Ja, tretet vor, ihr beiden. Mausefell, du hast mir gesagt, du wärst bereit, einen Schüler zu übernehmen. Du wirst die Mentorin von Dornenpfote sein. Mausefell, du hast dich als tapfere und kluge Kriegerin erwiesen. Sieh zu, dass du deinen Mut und deine Klugheit an deinen neuen Schüler weitergibst. Weißpelz, du kannst jetzt einen neuen Schüler übernehmen, nachdem Sandsturm eine Kriegerin geworden ist. Du wirst der Mentor von Maispfote sein. Weißpelz, du hast als Krieger großes Geschick und viel Erfahrung. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du alles, was du weißt, an diese junge Schülerin weitergeben wirst. :Weißpelz: Natürlich. Willkommen, Maispfote. Kriegerzeremonie :Blaustern: Ich rufe meine Kriegerahnen an, auf diese Schülerin herabzuschauen. Sie hat das Gesetz der Krieger erlernt und im Dienste ihres Clans ihr Leben gegeben. Der SternenClan möge sie als Kriegerin wilkommen heißen. Ihr Name soll Halbgesicht sein, damit alle Katzen wissen, was ihr der SternenClan angetan hat, um sie uns zu nehmen. :Wolkenschweif: Aber der Name ist grausam! Was ist, wenn sie am Leben bleibt? :Blaustern: Dann werden wir umso mehr Grund haben, uns zu erinnern, wie weit uns der SternenClan gebracht hat. Sie werden diese Kriegerin als Halbgesicht aufnehmen, oder sie bekommen sie gar nicht. Der SternenClan möge sie mit dem Namen Halbgesicht empfangen. Namensänderungszeremonie :Feuerstern: Eine Zeremonie liegt jetzt noch vor uns. Geister des SternenClans, ihr kennt jede Katze beim Namen. Ich bitte euch heute, nehmt den Namen jener Katze, die hier vor euch steht, zurück, denn er steht nicht mehr für das, was sie jetzt ist. Als Anführer dieses Clans und mit der Einwilligung unserer Kriegerahnen gebe ich dieser Katze einen neuen Namen: Von nun an soll sie Lichtherz heißen. Ihr Körper wurde schwer verstümmelt, aber wir ehren ihren tapferen Geist und das Licht, das in ihrem Herzen scheint. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Lichtherz! Lichtherz! Quellen en:Brightheartes:Centellaru:Яроликаfr:Cœur Blancnl:Lichthartcs:Jasnosrdcefi:Kirkassydän Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere